A PokéSeries #4: An Egg-citing Adventure
by Cyllya
Summary: *EPISODE not chapter; this has its own plot* The parts got switched around when I revised them, so this isn't the same part four I said would be bad. Part Six is bad, this one's pretty cute. It's about the cutest of the three Electric Mice(tough compititi


Pokémon:

Egg-citing Adventure

A/N: This was written recently while I was revising everything, so it's not the same part four that I said would be bad. The old part four, now part six, is bad. This is okay, but it's really short.

Chapter 1

Egg Trio

"Pi… Pi… Pi…" Pika grunted rhythmically. She was laying on her back with her paws on her stomach.

Joy put a stethoscope on her chest. Then her stomach. She gasped and ran toward the waiting room.

"Ash! Misty!" she cried. They were the first she saw. Ash and Misty looked up.

"I need you to go in that room over there," Joy pointed, "And get a basket. The second smallest. Get the blanket too."

She went back to Pika and Pikachu before they could ask questions. They shrugged and went into the room. Galacteon followed.

"They're all big," Misty said, looking at the stacks and stacks of baskets, "Which is the smallest."

"This one's small," Ash indicated the stack on the left. He tried to reach the top one.

On the other side, Misty saw some smaller ones. She picked up the second smallest and started to swing back to Ash.

~~~

"Pikachu," Joy said, "Go see what's taking so long."

Pikachu heard a noise, right before stopped at the door to the room.

~~~

"Ow!" Galacteon squeaked. One of Misty's crutches caught on his tail.

Misty lost her balance. Chansey wasn't there; Ash and the wall were.

Ash was squashed against the wall. Misty was squashed against him. If you saw it from the wrong angle, it wouldn't have looked like they were kissing or something.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked. Frightened by the turn of events, he ran off. Only Galacteon saw him. A Chansey sent to see what the hold up was came in.

"Hey watch it!" Ash pushed Misty out of reflex.

"Oof!" Misty sat on Chansey.

"Chan… see…" Chansey muttered, in pain.

"I am _so_ sorry, Chansey," Misty insisted, she turned to Ash, "And I tripped over Galacteon's tail."

"Yeah, whatever," Ash said, "Are you okay, Galacteon?"

Galacteon flexed his tail and nodded. Tracey burst into the room and grabbed Misty and Ash each by their collars.

"Hey!" they shouted.

"Okay!" he shouted, "Who are you and what have you done with Ash and Misty?!"

"WHAT?!" Ash and Misty cried.

"Pika-CHU!" came a loud cry. Pikachu grabbed the basket and pushed it out quickly.

"Chan… see…" Chansey mumbled. 

Tracey hesitated at Pika's scream, he released Ash and Misty and said, "Come on!"

Misty, Ash, and Galacteon headed to Pika's room quickly. 

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu met Ash at the door. He beamed. He seemed so happy, even though tears were pouring from his eyes, "Pika Pichu!"

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pichu!" Pikachu repeated.

"What's that mean?" Misty asked Ash.

"Don't know," Ash said, "I've never heard him say that before."

"Pichu!" Pikachu jumped up onto the table and sat next to the basket, "Pichu Pikachu."

"Oh, my…" Tracey said, looking into the basket.

"Pichu…" Pika said weakly, but happily. Aside her, warm in the basket, were three yellow eggs. Each egg was about a third her size, so it was a total mystery how they fit inside her.

"Eggs!" Misty exclaimed, "She laid eggs!"

"Hey, you're a daddy, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pi-KA!" Pikachu exclaimed happily. He squirmed into the basket and laid down.

"For safety's sake," Joy said, "They should stay here a day or t— Chansey?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Chansey had walked in wearing a baseball catcher uniform. At Joy's question, she gave Misty a look.

~~~

"Look at that, Jess," James said, handing his binoculars to her, "Looks like Pikachu's girlfriend laid eggs. They'll hatch into little Pikachus!"

"Eggs? As in multiple eggs?" Meowth asked, "Most Pokémon only lay an egg at a time, guess she had triplets. And they'll hatch into Pichus, then evolve into Pikachu."

"Those eggs are worth swiping," Jessie said.

"Without a doubt," Meowth said. He got in James's face and yelled, "We're _not_ gonna eat 'em!"

~~~

Chapter 2  
Prepare for Double Trouble!

"I bet you your babies will be really cute," Misty said to Pika, sitting on the unoccupied space of the hospital bed.

"Pi pika!" Pika agreed. She rubbed against the eggs affectionately.

"How long will it take them to hatch?" Ash asked.

"A just few more days," Tracey said.

"Excuse me," said a man that walked into the room. He had a suit, sunglasses and a hat that poorly covered his hair, which was big, red, and sticking out behind him.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"I'm from the Random Organization of Caring Kindly for Eggs Together," the man said, "R.O.C.K.E.T. stands for making sure all Pokémon Eggs fit strict standards of quality, as to hatch into healthy babies. If we find an egg that doesn't meet out health codes, we correct the problem before hatching to insure a safe baby Pokémon!"

"That's…great," Misty said.

"Now if you'd let me take a look at those eggs there…" the man said, approaching Pika's basket.

"Pika!" Pika growled, a few sparks flying from her cheeks.

"I assure you, ma'am," the man said to Pika, "that it is the law for all Pokémon Eggs to be thoroughly inspected. It would be the bast for both you and your babies to let me see them.

"Pi ka…" Pika said warily, hanging her ears in defeat. The man lifted her out of the basket.

"Now let's see," he said, lifted each egg in turn and weighing it mentally. He sat them back in the blanket and took out a tape measure, measuring their length. He stood up and frowned, "ASSISTANT!"

"Yes, sir?" asked a 'woman' of whom looked suspiciously like a female version of James with long curly blond hair. She had a nurse's outfit and a face mask.

"These eggs appear to be underweight," the man said, "Ready the correction facilities."

"Yes, sir!" the woman left the room quickly.

"Chu?" Pika asked.

"Pichu Ka?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, we'll just do a few things with them in our van," the man said, lifting the basket as the woman reentered.

"Chu!" Pikachu protested angrily.

"You two may come if you'd like," the woman said when she came back, taking the two Pikachus in her arms and following the man out.

"Hey, wait!" Ash called.

"ASSISTANT NUMBER TWO!" the man called.

A very short man with whiskers, dressed as the first was, intercepted Ash, Misty, and Tracey as they started toward the door. He held out a contract and began blabbing about how the organization was completely responsible for any damages done to the egg.

Ash got fed up and yanked off his glasses.

"Meowth!" Misty cried.

"Time to make like a banana and split!" he laughed, running out. The others followed him out of the Center and saw him jump on a van. James, still adorned in all parts of his disguise except the face mask, was in the driver's seat.

"See ya twerps!" he called. The tires screeched as he drove off. There was a speaker atop the van blasting the Team Rocket motto very loudly, much to Meowth's distress.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"If you're nesting, prepare for trouble! I want an omelet, so make it double! To protect from you, those little eggs! They'd run themselves if they had their own legs!" Oddly their lines were reversed; James spoke first and Jessie second.

"Pikapi!" came the sound from the truck.

"Cha!"

"Pika!" Misty cried.

"To denounce the quality a certain grasses!"

"Try and stop us! We'll kick all your—!"

"JESSIE!"

"James!" Jessie laughed.

"Team Rocket hatches eggs at the speed of light!"

"Don't worry you're babies'll be alright!"

"Yeah, right," Meowth muttered.

Chapter 3  
Speeding Ticket

Ash, Misty, and Tracey flew down the street on Charizard's back. If it's possible to skid in the air, they skidded to a stop when spotting a van surrounded by police cars. A pair of Growlithe were trying to fight Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Officer Jenny! We'll help!" Ash said, landing Charizard, "Charizard! Flame Thrower!"

"CHROOOH!" Charizard roared, spitting flames at Weezing, who dodged.

"Go! Staryu! Swift attack!" Misty ordered as she threw her Pokéball, "Togepi! Metronome!"

"Heya!" Staryu shouted, hurling stars at Meowth.

"Go! Galacteon! Moon Beam!" Ash said.

"Arrooo!" Galacteon howled as a star-shaped laser came from his forehead and hit Lickitung.

"Wee-ee!" Weezing groaned, bouncing to the ground after Charizard finally scored a hit.

"Rooorrer," Charizard grumbled arrogantly. He blew on his claws and rubbed them on his chest.

"EEEEEEEE!" squealed Victreebel, having been toasted by Growlithe.

"PriiiiiiiIIIIIIII!" Togepi squeaked, exploding.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called, falling as the back of the van opened.

"CHAR!" Charizard shouted. He caught Pikachu, Pika, and the basket. He looked down at the basket, which contained two eggs.

"Pichu!" Pika screamed as the third egg fell toward the asphalt. Ash dived for egg. Though suffering an unpleasant collision with the concrete, he barely saved the egg.

"Hey! Come back! I didn't give you your speeding ticket!" Officer Jenny cried at Team Rocket as they disappeared.

Everyone, even her two Growlithe, looked at her with sweatdrops.

Charizard landed, and Pika ran to Ash to check the security of her egg. She disregarded him completely and hugged it.

Crack!

Pika drew away from the egg, which now had a jagged line around the middle. Charizard and the others gathered around as the basket was placed nearby.

"Priii! CHU!" said the little yellow mouse as the top part of the egg shattered, revealing a head that blinked at Pika.

"Pichu!" Pika cried happily.

"Pi? CHU!" said the other babies as they announced their birth.

"Oh! How _cute_!" Misty squealed.

"Don't worry guys," Ash said as the Pichus removed the rest of their shells, "We won't let Team Rocket hurt you or your kids."

"Pika, Pikapi," Pikachu thanked.

"Chu!" Pika nodded.

"No problem!" Ash smiled. 


End file.
